You make love a bad game
by Coreyyy
Summary: Oneshot between Draco and Harry, I need at least 10 reviews please.


Author: Coreyyy  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Malfoy.

You make love a bad game

Harry Potter, sat by himself in the cold dark windy night at Hogwarts Tower, he walked to the window, and gazed out of the window, he was happy to be back at Hogwarts again, although it was his final year and he wanted it to be special and a happier year then last year. He was going to try his hardest to find a decent girlfriend, although that was impossible what with the whole bunch already taken.

Harry walked to his bed, and tucked himself in. He yawned, and slowly fluttered his eyes shut. He fell into deep sleep, not knowing what was in store for him the next day.

As the sun rose in the early hours of the morning, Harry had slept in. His eyes opened, and they were full of sleep, he wiped them and grabbed his glasses, he placed them on his eyes and looked at the time, he realized that the lesson had started already. He jumped out of bed and scrambled to get on his feet; he shivered as he got out of bed because he loved the feeling of the warmth. He grabbed his scarf as it was winter. He shivered as he walked down the stairs with his pile of Defence against the dark arts books, Snape was not going to be too impressed, and he knew that. He hadn't even fixed his hair yet, and he had been become more obsessive about his hair lately, he had no idea why. His hair was messy and untidy as he scrambled to get to the Defence against the dark arts classroom with a handful of books, a wand, and an instruction book Snape ordered him to keep protected for the next class, but instead, it was all torn up at the sides from Hermione granger's blasted cat Crookshanks, who had somehow sneaked into the Boy's dormitory that night.

As Snape heard a thump at the door, he turned his head, knowing who it was he opened the door, and Harry saw that frown, that awful pigheaded unimpressed smile. Harry gave a cheesy smile, that made him dislike Harry even more. Harry immediately thought he should stop smiling at that point, as he heard a scoff from the back of the room Harry knew exactly who it was, but he ignored him.

"Potter, detention after class," Snape ordered, he snatched the book away from Harry who merely just ignored his attitude and sat down at his desk. He looked at Hermione, who gave him a weird look.

"Not now Hermione," Harry said, he was not in the mood at all, he hardly had got any sleep because of Crookshanks making scratching sounds in his dorm. He leaned on his clenched fist, and his elbow rested on the table, his eyes shut every time Snape said something important about the lesson they were doing.

"Since Potter ruined the only instruction manual that I had on this lesson; we're going to collect ingredients for our next lesson instead to make a potion called-"

_Is it blah blah blah? That's all you sound like to me right now._Harry's eyes shut, and his mouth yawned as his thoughts continued to mock Snape,

"Potter! Are you even paying attention?" Snape asked, feeling repetitive, he whacked his book down on the table in front of Harry, who jumped at the loud BANG that crashed against his desk.

"Pay attention or I will dismiss you from this lesson," Snape warned,

"Dismiss me then?" Harry answered back, he laughed at his own joke and his face fell flat on the table. He was tired, and he wasn't feeling the need to participate in such nonsense that he felt he had already heard before.

"Potter! That's it; wait outside until this lesson is finished!" Snape said furiously, Harry rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, walking lazily out of the room. Harry heard Draco laughing with his friends silently about him; Harry stopped in his tracks and knew Draco was talking about him. He walked out of the room, and waited outside.

It had been about an hour that he sat outside waiting, and he was sleeping against the wall. He heard voices about to come out of the room; he stood up and tried to look like he hadn't been sleeping for a good hour. He waited as the students walked off, and as Malfoy came out, he snarled at Harry and continued to walk on. Harry got angry at this, and lashed out at him. He punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed uncontrollably, Draco pushed him off with force and scrambled to his feet. He touched his nose, and as he saw that it had blood, he stared at Harry in surprise. Draco felt unprotected by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, so he decided to help himself out for once. He smacked Harry in the face with his clenched fist, causing a red eye for Harry, the two of them ended up on the ground rolling around like two hungry hyenas. As Snape began to hear commotion outside, he came to look and was not looking pleased.

"Get in here, both of you!" Snape pointed at the classroom, they both got up, Draco held his head up as he walked in the classroom, to try and stop the bleeding.

"What is wrong with you two? You act like a couple of lunatics!" Snape said in disgust,

"He started it!" Harry said, with annoyance, Draco opened his mouth to say something but Snape interrupted them.

"You both are going to wait here while I go and talk to McGonagall about what I'm going to do with the pair of you! I am sick of it, Potter," Snape said, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks for the bleeding nose, scar head," Draco said, sarcastically.

"No problem, you snob," Harry shot back at him; Draco spotted a book on a nearby table and threw it at the back of his head.

"Ouch! Malfoy!" Harry complained, rubbing his head,

"That was for the bleeding nose, you twat," Draco said, still leaning his head back, looking very unpleased.

"You're the one who started it, you asked for it, so you got a punch in the face. Your own fault," Harry said, facing the front and ignoring him.

It was silence for about ten or twelve minutes; until Draco began sniffing.

"Hurts, doesn't it Malfoy?" Harry asked, with a smirk,

"Oh haha, very funny, you good for nothing git," Draco sneered,

"If I'm a good for nothing git, how come I fought off Voldemort so many times? You're the one who's a good for nothing git, you couldn't even try to kill Dumbledore! I didn't even expect you to anyway, I knew you were scared,"

"Scared?! Of What Potter?! I wasn't scared," Draco snorted,

"Deep down, you trusted him," Harry said,

"I trust no one, Potter, you know that,"

"Of course you don't because you're a stubborn prat!" Harry said out loud,

"Shut it, you don't even know me, we've been enemies for the past bloody 10 years and already you're saying that I'M a stubborn prat? Have you ever begun to imagine what my life is like, Potter? No, because you don't think about anyone else but yourself, you always think the worst in people. Including me, and it's stupid!" Draco frowned, he fell silent as he said those words to Harry, Draco felt anger rise inside him, inside his chest, his whole body as Harry began to say more insulting words.

"I'm over you Malfoy, I'm just so over you,"

"We were never dating, Potter!" Draco said, and not realizing what he had said, he covered his face and tried to hide the rosy red cheeks that he covered.

"What was that?" Harry asked, with confusion,

"Nothing, Potter," Draco mumbled under his breath, by now, his nose had calmed down and stopped bleeding.

"What's taking him so damn long?" Harry asked, sighing,

"Are you scared of me, Potter?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow with a smirk,

"I'm not scared of you at all Malfoy, don't say such stupid things," Harry said, turning his chair around, Draco smirked, he knew how to annoy Harry very well, in fact he thought he did it quite well, better then anybody else. Draco gave a little slap against Harry's face, and suddenly, Harry was grabbing Draco's wrists and shoving him on his back.

Harry could feel Draco's breath collide with his. It felt weird, and nice at the same time. As Draco felt Harry's eyes locked on his, he smirked.

_He knows how to pull off the bad boy act, that smirk is so damn breath taking. God damn it, Malfoy, why are you so gorgeous? _

Harry's jaw dropped as he felt something grind against him, his eyes shut and fluttered as he felt it, and surprisingly, he liked it. A small moan escaped his lips, and that was what Draco wanted to hear. He grinded against him faster.

"Oh, fuck, Merlin, Malfoy!" Harry moaned softly, Harry could feel Draco's swollen erection.

Harry had never felt this sort of pleasure around a boy before, he had never felt this way around a boy before either and it felt amazing.

As their breath baited, they pulled off each other's shirts, and each other's trousers.

Harry in Draco's point of view looked ravishingly hot and very fuckable, Draco was convinced that he was in heaven and his lover was a god to him.

Draco growled, and Harry found it such a turn on. Draco growled even louder, and Harry tackled Draco to the ground, very turned on at what he just did. As they kissed, nipped, and bit, both of them were satisfied but willing to take the situation more further.

Draco straddled Harry, who was feeling nervous and vulnerable.

"Here," Draco said, suddenly a bottle of lube appeared on the ground as Draco tapped his wand.  
Draco covered the tip of his wand in lube, and smirked like he was satisfied. Harry wondered what he was doing; he blinked as he felt something sliding into his entrance, the wand.

"MERLIN!" Harry cried out loud, Draco kissed his neck softly,

Draco pushed the wand in further, and by now Harry was clutching at Draco's back with his fingernails, his nails digging inside each time the wand went up further into him.

"Fuck me Draco, please, fuck me, please!" Harry begged,

Draco obeyed, and ran the tip of his erection against Harry's entrance, he deeply kissed Harry, and then slowly pushed inside him. Harry squeaked, and panicked as he felt a massive amount of pain suddenly hit him, he didn't realize it was going to be this painful. But as he began to realize, the pain died, and all he felt was pleasure. He kissed Draco back just as deeply, and wanted more.  
Harry cried out in pleasure as Draco began to thrust into him deeper, and faster. Harry screamed Malfoy's name over and over, which made Draco crumble inside, he was almost giving in as he heard Harry moan his first name in pleasure. As Draco heard one more loud cry from Harry, he finally came inside him.

Both boys were satisfied that they saw eye to eye with the other, as they both began to hear voices outside the classroom they scrambled back up to put their clothes back on. As their clothes were on, they sat on two desks next to each other, and were pretending to talk about what had just happened.

As the door handle turned, Draco completely forgot about the lube and his wand that was sitting on the floor behind him. He pushed the chair out of the way and was on his knees reaching for the lube and wand. He placed them both in his pockets, and sat back on the chair, leaning his elbow against the desk and resting his chin against his hand, smiling as McGonagall and Snape walked in, talking about them.

They were both shocked as they saw them sitting together,

"We came to an agreement, or a conclusion, if you like," Draco smirked, Harry raised his eyebrow,

"Very good, be off now," Snape said, Mcgonagall smiled at the two boys as they walked out. They both walked around a few corners, and then turned a left corner; Draco grabbed Harry by his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"We came to an agreement?" Harry asked,

"Yes, we did, that you should fuck me every day for the rest of the year, because you're just that damn dirty and fuckable," Draco licked his lips,

"You make love a bad game, Malfoy," Harry smiled,

"I knew you'd agree, Potter, and I guess that's just how I boost my ego, too," Draco chuckled, and pulled Harry into a deep, long kiss before he left.


End file.
